


The Hybrid's Mate

by Slytherin_Princess_Draqmione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Princess_Draqmione/pseuds/Slytherin_Princess_Draqmione
Summary: It's their 8th year at Hogwarts and tension runs high. Hermione has been noticing weird things happening to her and tries to figure what it is. Little does she know, her whole life is about to turn upside-down...All told from Hermione's POV
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Back to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> 2190 words

This was it. I was going back to Hogwarts. I looked around the platform and saw some familiar faces. Neville saying goodbye to his grandmother and parents who had finally gotten their memories back, Dean and Seamus saying goodbye to their families and loads of others.

There were some with no one to say goodbye to. They looked around them and some had tears in their eyes as they watched others with their loved ones. The strains of the war were still there, wreaking havoc on the minds of people that were impacted. But there were many who hoped for a new life without blood prejudice and fighting, me being among them.

I looked back to my family, well who I considered my family. My parents were now in Saint Mungo's getting their memories back. Mr and Mrs Weasley were there as well as Fred and George who had taken the day off at the joke shop to see us off.

Ginny, Ronald, Harry and I were all going back to school this year, so we were all together in our last year. Ginny has gotten the head girl position this year and was ecstatic. Professor McGonagall had offered the position to me first, but I decided to decline wanting to focus on my studies. The whistle sounded and we bid the elder Weasleys goodbye, hopping onto the Hogwarts express.

We walked up the corridor, looking for a vacant compartment. They all seemed to be almost completely full, which was understandable with the extra students this year. We decided to split up, so Ron and Harry went into a compartment with Dean, Seamus and Neville. Ron kissed my cheek as he left and I smiled, blushing.

Ronald and I started dating just after the war ended and I was deliriously happy. I had had a crush on him since 3rd year and finally my dream had become a reality. Even though we fought a lot, I still loved him. And plus, flaws are normal in a relationship, right?

We said a quick hello to the boys in the compartment and goodbye. Ginny and Harry kissed goodbye and I looked away, not wanting to feel as if I was intruding. We then left, levitating our bags behind us as we continued down the corridor.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled out, as I noticed she had stopped a couple doors back. "What about this one?"

I walked and saw two people. A dark handsome Slytherin boy I recognised as Blaise Zabini and another. Even though he was looking out the window, I recognised his white-blonde hair immediately. My body stiffened as I saw him. Draco Malfoy. The boy who had tormented me for my entire schooling. The one who had made me cry many countless nights. The one who had called me Mudblood. I gave a little shiver.

I knew that he hadn't had a choice and that his father had mistreated him as a child, but even though, it still hurt. But I had said to myself, Hermione, the past doesn't matter anymore, everyone deserves a new chance at life. I had even testified at his trial, we knew that he hadn't taken the mark of his own accord, unlike his father. He and his mother had even been put on house arrest, with the only exception of Malfoy to be able finish his schooling. That must've changed him.

"Ok" I said to Ginny and she smiled opening the door. They both turned when we walked in, their jovial laughter coming to a halt. Blaise face formed into a knowing smirk, glancing at Malfoy who had stiffened in his seat opposite, his face unreadable.

"Would we be able to join you two in here?" Ginny asked, a slight blush seeming to form on her cheeks.

Blaise's smirk widened. "Well of course" he said gesturing for us to sit in the vacant seats.

So, we placed our bags in the overhead compartments and sat down, Ginny taking the spot next to Blaise and so I sat next to Malfoy.

I smelt a faint smell as I sat down. It was sweet but with an edge to it, like mint. It was a mix of pine, old books and fallen rain and that minty smell. It reminded me of reading my books outside while it rained as I sipped on my peppermint tea while I was on the run with Harry and Ronald. That feeling of comfort, where I could forget about my worries for a while as I immersed myself in another world. I took in a deep breath, and I felt that even if I smelt this for the rest of my life, I would never tire of it.

I then turned to Draco. Since the trial he had filled out a bit. He was now no longer scrawny and sickly looking. His cheeks had some more colour in them now. His shoulders were broader, and he had a jawline so perfect that it actually looked like he had stepped out of a teen magazine. His signature platinum blonde hair was slightly gelled and had that slightly windswept look to it. He had a kind of devil may care look to him that was undeniably hot.

He glanced over at me with his molten silver eyes and I looked away blushing. I had a boyfriend! What was I thinking?!

He then looked away from me and returned to Blaise and Ginny's conversation, he didn't talk, but just listened. It was about quidditch, so I opted out, grabbing out a book I had been reading called 'Blood Curses of the Ages' from my beaded bag. It was a fascinating book, identifying and describing blood curses that sometimes manifested in pureblood families.

After a while, I glanced up from my book and looked at my watch. It was still a while until we got to Hogwarts. I decided to go get changed now rather than later, so I wordlessly summoned my robes from my bag and stood up.

"Gin, I'm just going to get changed," I said.

"I'll come with you!" she said with a smile, standing up and lowering her trunk to get her robes.

We got changed in the girl's bathroom and when I got out of the stall, I went over to the mirror to check that my shirt and tie were straight. I saw in the reflection Ginny coming out of her stall and twirling around with a lovestruck look on her face. She saw me and stopped her twirling and went still. I just laughed. She ended up joining in.

I was confused as to why she was making that face, but I decided to ignore it, taking her happiness instead. She was one of my best friends, and if she was happy, then I was happy.

"You ready to head back?" I asked.

She nodded, a blush still on her cheeks. At that moment a patronus appeared in front of us. I recognised it as Professor McGonagall's tabby cat.

"Ginny, the prefect meeting is due to start in an hour, and I would like to talk to you and the head boy a little beforehand. Please report to the prefect's compartment as soon as possible." it said, before vanishing.

"Sorry 'Mione, I-"

"It's fine" I said with a smile "Go ahead, I'll see you later" we hugged, and she ran in the direction of the compartment.

I smiled and then started back to my compartment.

"Hermione," Blaise said when I walked in "Where's Ginny?"

"She's at a prefect meeting, McGonagall wanted to see the head girl and head boy earlier" I said with a shrug, sitting in my seat. I saw Blaise's face fall for a second, but he quickly composed himself.

"So, Granger," Malfoy asked.

My head shot up. This entire way, I hadn't heard him speak. His voice was low and slightly gravely, but still with that tone that he earned growing up in high society. It wasn't harsh, it had a soft note to it that made me feel at ease.

"Yes," I said, breaking from my brief shock.

"Is it true, that your dating Weasley?"

I paled, gulping. My first instinct was to say no, which was odd, I loved Ron. I could hear a voice in the back of my mind. Say no! You don't want to make him sad! He's way better than Ron anyway. I pushed the thought away and spoke.

"Yeah" I said feigning nonchalance. "We started dating after the war ended"

"Oh" his face fell for a split second and I could see a brief look of pain in his silver eyes before his walls went back up and I couldn't read him.

I picked up my book again and began to read.

*****

I don't know when I dozed off, but when I woke up, it was to the most beautiful voice.

"Granger? Hermione?" he said softly. I just rolled over a little and nuzzled my head further into the warmth. "Hermione, it's time to wake up, I need to get into my robes" he continued.

"Noooooo!" I groaned sleepily and turned my head into a warm spot. I smelt that smell from before, but it was stronger this time, and even more intoxicating, like a drug.

I felt a warm hand against my cheek, and I opened my eyes. There in front of me was the beautiful face of Draco Malfoy. I jerked up. The voice in the back of my mind was made her position heard. NOOO! I want to go back!! He'll protect you, it's fine, he'd never do anything bad to you! Go back!!

"I'm so sorry!" I said, a blush on my face.

"No probs Granger" he said with a smirk, "It's not every day that a beautiful woman falls asleep in your lap" he brushed his hair back with his hand and looked at me "I would've let you sleep longer but I have to get changed into my school robes"

"Yes, of course" I said, brushing the creases out of my shirt and trying to regain my composure.

Blaise gave a little chuckle as they left, and my blush deepened. Blaise saw all of that!!!!

I put my face in my hands hoping to disperse some of the heat. I heard the sliding of the door and Ginny walked in. SHIT! I slept there for at least 2 hours!! I groaned into my hands.

"'Mione? What's wrong?" she said crouching on the floor beside me.

I told her what happened. She stayed there stone-faced before bursting into laughter. She fell to the floor, rolling around in laughter.

"GIN! It's not funny!!"

"Oh, but it is" she said once she had calmed down a little.

I put my face in my hands again. She got up from the ground and hugged me.

"It's not that bad 'Mione" she said. I looked up to face her and she gave me a smile. "Now go back to your book" she said passing it to me. I thanked her and she went to go sit in Blaise's spot by the window.

They came back a few minutes later in their Slytherin robes.

"Weasley! Your back," Blaise said, his face lighting up, before he schooled his expression a little.

"That I am" she said with a smile. A light blush formed on her cheeks.

"And you took my seat." he said disapprovingly.

"And what are you gonna do about it." she said as a challenge.

The rest of the ride was filled with jokes and laughter and honestly when I walked into the compartment earlier, I didn't imagine that it would be fun. I felt at ease, maybe even more so than with Harry and Ronald. That intoxicating smell was still there, but not as strong as it was when I was sleeping.

The train started slowing down and my excitement spiked. I had been living with the Weasleys since the war, because I didn't want to go home to an empty house, and I had missed Hogwarts. I hadn't been here since the final battle and it had been fully restored since then.

The train came to a halt and we made our way to the exit. Once I had managed to get out, I saw Hagrid over the sea of people. I started to make my way over, winding through all the people and trying to not get trampled.

"Firs' years! Firs' years to me!" he called, and then he saw me "Oh 'ermione! 'ow are you?"

"Quite well, how about you?" I asked.

"Not too bad, not too bad" he said.

"Well I better get going" I said gesturing to where Ginny was waiting for me.

"Sure thing, I gotta get this lot to the boats anyway"

So, with that, I waved him goodbye and made my way to the carriages with Ginny, Malfoy and Blaise. We shared a carriage as we made our way up the winding road to the school. And finally, the great, magnificent castle that I knew and loved came into view and I sighed. Finally, I was going home.


	2. Passwords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Draco begin to bond, as they embark on the beginnings of a new year at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2099 words

As we made our way to the great hall we spotted Professor McGonagall standing by the entrance.

"All 8th years, please wait in the corridor" she spoke. So we bid Ginny goodbye and waited in the hallway.

"Wonder why McGonagall made us wait here?" Malfoy asked. Blaise and I just shrugged.

"Well we can't stay here for long, otherwise the sorting will be disrupted" I added and Malfoy and Blaise nodded in agreement.

We talked to pass the time. Suddenly, I felt two arms snake around my waist. Panic enveloped me and I jumped forward, almost falling into Malfoy's chest.

"Baby, it's just me" I heard Ron's voice from behind me. I sighed a sigh of relief, of course it was. I went back over to him and he tried to kiss me. I pushed him away confused. He wasn't usually pushy, especially when I had told him I didn't like much affection in public. He was acting strange.

"Ronald." I said in warning and he groaned, throwing his head back in annoyance.

I looked around and noticed that Harry was there, and he looked puzzled at Ron as well but he seemed to shake it off.

"How was the train ride for you guys?" I asked smiling. Ron seemed to almost scowl. What was up with him?

"Good" Harry responded jovially, "It was nice seeing the guys again, its been a while"

"Well I'm glad you guys had fun" I smiled at both of them, trying and seemingly failing to diffuse Ronald's strange anger.

"So," Ron began, "I'm guessing you and Gin were with these two" he said it with such malice that I was confused.

Then Malfoy spoke.

"Weasley, Potter, I would just like to say something" he said taking in a shaky breath before continuing "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being such a little prick and being on the wrong side of the war. I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything to help you and Granger" he turned to me "I'm sorry for calling you what I did, it wasn't right. And I promise to never say that word ever again."

I was shocked. His silver eyes looked into mine and I could see the his sincerity.

"Thank you Malfoy" I said with a smile "Apology accepted" he then rushed forward and hugged me to him. That smell from before enveloped me and I realised it was him. I clutched him to me and held on fast like a barnacle. I felt two hands on my shoulders as I was wrenched away from him. I turned around and almost growled at Ron who had a look of pure hatred on his face, directed at Malfoy. I felt an intense feeling of possessiveness over Malfoy and fought my inner urge to run back into his arms.

"Hey Malfoy! Paws off my girlfriend!" Ron said angrily. He pressed my back to his chest and I wandlessly and wordlessly placed a weak stinging curse on him. He yelped and jumped back a little. I scowled at him wordlessly warning him that if he manhandled me again, he would be getting a lot worse.

"Well I accept your apology" Harry said smiling. "I forgave you before your trial, otherwise I wouldn't've spoke on your behalf" Malfoy smiled back at him.

"Thank you Potter"

At that moment, Professor McGonagall spoke.

"Hello 8th years. Now as you know, our school is full to capacity and the house dormitories will not have the room to house all of you. So to cater for that we have created a new system. Instead of sleeping in the house dormitories, you will have private rooms, seeing as your all legally adults." she looked over the crowd to some who she must've thought they might cause trouble in this new setup. "You will be sitting at a separate table to your respective house tables as with the new first years will cause them to be full. You will get the password to your new room at dinner. That is all, now go sit at your new table, and I hope you all enjoy your last year at Hogwarts"

We all applauded her as she walked to the side to let us in. When we walked inside Ginny skipped over to us and sat down opposite me.

"I asked Professor McGonagall if I could sit here and she said yes!" she said excitedly. Blaise and Harry sat either side of her opposite me and Ronald and Malfoy sat on either side of me.

The sorting hat sang its song and the first years were sorted into their houses. McGonagall gave her speech and the hall erupted into cheers. The food appeared in front of us and the cheers were renewed. It was delicious, as always. I had some pork roast with potatoes and cheesy cauliflower. Ron was shoving food into his mouth at a rate that I wasn't sure was humanly possible. I cringed, and I wasn't the only one. Blaise and Malfoy looked disgusted. Ginny looked embarrassed at her brother's display and pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. Harry was the only one who didn't seem bothered.

"Ronald, could you please eat a little more politely?" I asked tentatively, but he stopped and looked at me, his 38th chicken drumstick halfway to his mouth.

"No" he said simply and shoved it into his mouth.

I groaned and decided instead to talk to Malfoy. I could feel Ronald's glare burning holes into the back of my skull, but I ignored him.

"What are you most excited to get back to?" I asked Malfoy. He smiled a secret smile but answered.

"I think it would be Quidditch and Potions" he said shrugging.

"I missed all my classes, I still need to study, but -" I continued my rambling. But something surprised me. Malfoy actually listened to me! He didn't just nod and zone out, he actually talked to me about school, and seemed interested. Whenever I talked to Harry and Ron about it, they either just nod and zone out or they call me a nerd and start talking to other people. It felt nice.

During dessert, I got my slip of paper saying my room password.

Persephone.

I smiled, remembering my patronus. I know it was dumb, but I named it. I called her Persephone, because when I summoned her, I felt like I could do anything, like a goddess. Malfoy got his too. He smiled too.

"You like yours I'm guessing?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"You could say that" he said with a smile.

"Does yours have special meaning to it?" I asked, wondering it was just a fluke.

"H-"

"No." Ron's voice came from behind me. I turned. "Its just random nonsense"

"Let me see" Ginny said, reaching across to grab his slip. "It's a Greek god dumbass" she said, passing it back.

"What, Apollo?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"Ronald! We're not supposed to know your password!" I scolded. Maybe it was a fluke after all... Well I was still happy I got Persephone.

"Well I was going to tell you anyway 'Mione, you'll be needing it anyway" he said with a wink. He leaned forward to kiss me, and I put my hand in front of his face.

"Trust me, with you acting like this, I won't be." I said firmly and he scowled.

The rest of the meal went by and we all left and went in the direction that McGonagall told us to, the 3rd floor corridor. It brought back memories of 1st year and I smiled. I saw Harry do the same in the corner of my eye.

"Now 8th years there are four doors. When you go inside, you say your password, and you will be transported to your room. That's all, now all of you have a good sleep." Professor McGonagall said.

So with that, people formed lines and waited to get in.

"So Granger," Malfoy said, tapping me on the shoulder. I turned to him. "As I was saying before Weaslebee rudely interrupted, mine does have meaning." he shrugged.

"Really?!" I asked excitedly. "I'm not the only one!!" I said, punching the air in excitement.

He chuckled, and I melted there on the spot. I crumpled, and almost fell to the ground, but I felt two strong hands around my waist.

"You ok Granger?" Malfoy said, worry etched into every line of his face.

"Yeah" I said rubbing my head. I don't know what was going on. "I'm just a little dizzy, probably just tired" I made up. To be completely honest, I had no idea. I had been feeling weak all day, except after my nap on the train, after he hugged me and now. It was like he was my battery, and whenever we touched I was fine again. I felt back to normal now, it was weird. But that theory was just that, a theory, and a very far fetched one at that, so I pushed it away.

"If you don't mind me asking, how does it have meaning to you?" I asked, regaining my balance. He pulled his arms away, and I almost grabbed onto him so he wouldn't, but I fought the urge.

"Well" he said looking awkward, "It seems stupid, but I named my patronus and it was his name"

I laughed. Surely he couldn't be serious.

"Don't laugh at me Granger" he said, looking annoyed and slightly put out.

"You can't be serious" I said. "I named mine too"

"Really?" he said seeming confused, and slightly happy.

"Yeah! What did you name yours?" I asked.

"Well if I told you that, you would know my password wouldn't you?" he said with a smirk and I scoffed.

"It's not like I'm going to use it" I said, "Come on, just tell me!"

"Okay" he said with a sigh "He's a ferret and his name is..." He winced a little as he said the next part. "Hades"

My mouth dropped open and I stared at him.

"And yours?" he asked "Tit for tat"

"She's an otter and her name's Persephone" I said simply.

His mouth dropped open like mine had been. And then we both laughed. We talked about our patronus' for a while until we got to the door.

"Goodnight Granger." he said with a soft smile.

"Goodnight Malfoy"

I waved him goodbye as I stepped through the door. I leaned against the door and beamed. I felt almost giddy, and oddly weak. I stepped forward into the red square in the middle of the plain, badly lit room.

"Persephone" I said clearly. I closed my eyes and I felt the familiar pulling feeling in my navel that was the feeling I knew of apperation. I wasn't apporating but I being transported somewhere.

I opened my eyes and gasped. It was a beautiful room. It reminded me of my dream room. It had cream coloured walls with a window on the left wall. There was a little red mat below me that must've been the teleportation device of some kind. There was a large four poster bed directly in front of me with white, slightly see-through drapes. There was a wooden bedside table on the left side of the bed. There was a door behind me, probably going to the bathroom. There was a large wooden desk on the right side of the room, behind where I had appeared. And my favourite part. There was a white woven swing chair by the window, seeming to float mid air, not being attached to anything, and right next to a large and extensive bookshelf.

I heard a loud purring and looked down.

"Crookshanks!" I said excitedly, picking up the orange fluffball that was my cat.

I had missed him. There was a new policy with Hogwarts that all pets would be sent to Hogwarts a week prior so they could get settled in. He seemed happy to see me as he nuzzled into my shoulder and face. I walked over to my new swing chair and sat down placing Crookshanks on my lap. I summoned my book I had been reading and read for a while. The sky outside went from a dark navy blue to pitch black and I picked up Crookshanks and placed him on my bed. I went over to my trunk on the floor and got changed into my pyjamas. With that I got into bed, Crookshanks crawling up and laying down next to my head. And with that I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter of The Hybrid's Mate! I would really appreciate if you could give kudos and comment on anything you liked or anything you didn't quite like. Formative feedback is always appreciated. I hope you are all doing well! Love you all and thank you again for reading - Slytherin Princess 🐍❤️


	3. Blood Curses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione goes over an interesting topic in a book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1490 words

I awoke the next morning feeling somehow refreshed, though oddly weak. Sun was streaming in through the windows. I sat up and stretched. I glanced over and saw that Crookshanks was still asleep where he had been the night before and I smiled. I got up and made my way over to my trunk, grabbing out my robes and getting changed.  
  
I then went over to the door and saw something peculiar. A note had been taped there.  
Tap door once with wand for bathroom,  
Twice for wardrobe,  
And three times for laundry.  
Tap the doorknob once for neutral.  
  
Wow. That’s handy. At our old dorms we didn’t have a laundry or a wardrobe. Well I guess some people had to learn how to wash their own clothes. I tapped the door once and a little sign appeared above in the wood.  
Bathroom.  
  
I walked in and gasped. Before me, was a bathroom as large as my bedroom at home. The floor was white tiles with cream coloured grout. The walls were also tiled, but with a warm grey. It was beautifully lit. The source seeming to be little, firefly-like lights, flitting around near the ceiling. I looked down and was greeted with the view of a humongous bath, taking up a large portion of the room. It had multiple different facets, all different colours and designs. It reminded me of a miniature version of the prefect's bath. The toilet was beside me on the left. On the right side of the room, there was a large shower, which seemed to not have any faucet or any way to turn it on. I was puzzled by this. Beside me was a large vanity, with a sink and a large mirror.  
  
Overall it was beautiful, I decided to test out the shower, so I took off my robes, placing them neatly on my bed, and seeing something that my bed had been made already, two towels neatly rolled on the duvet. House elves no doubt.  
  
I had learnt more about the houselves' enslavement during the war, and even though I understood, I still didn't really like the idea. I learnt that many houselves died early from stress if they were to be freed. Dobby seemed to be an exception. Tears prickled in my eyes as I remembered him.  
  
I tried to shake the feeling as I grabbed my toiletries and my towels, taking them to bathroom. I hung my towels on the rack beside the shower, before opening the door and stepping in.  
  
Then I saw another note I hadn't noticed before.  
The ideal temperature and pressure will be applied,  
Tap wand to the middle of the circle and it will start,  
Tap again to stop.  
  
Wow. Again, an amazing innovation. I did as it instructed. It was amazing. I quickly washed my hair and body before reluctantly hopping out. I placed a warming charm on my towels and wrapped one like a turban around my hair and one around my body. I went only to the sink and quickly brushed my teeth and applied some anti-frizz haircare ointment to my hair, before drying it with a drying charm.  
  
I got dressed into my robes and went to go brush my hair. Ever since using the ointment, my hair has been less frizz ball and more elegant curls. Once I had finished, I checked the clock. I still had time. I didn’t like getting to breakfast too early, so I sat down on my swing chair.  
  
I had finished my book on blood curses, but I wanted to look back on one last thing. I skimmed to page 1563 and read.  
  
The hybrid werewolf.  
General information  
Not much is known about this curse as it is extremely rare, only ever occurring in pureblood families.  
  
Manifestation time.  
When their blood curse manifests, it usually happens on their 18th birthday, though signs start earlier.  
  
Symptoms.  
· Heightened smell.  
· Heightened hearing.  
· Heightened sight.  
· Heightened reflexes.  
· Animalistic behaviours e.g. growling, eating habits, diet.  
· An intense intoxicating smell with druglike properties.  
· Stronger magically and physically.  
  
Diet.  
One of the symptoms is a more animalistic diet. Seeing as this curse is that of the hybrid werewolf, the host will take a liking to rarer meat, and won't need to eat vegetables, and won't have any desire to do so. Normal human foods that are toxic to canines, will still be ok though, such as chocolate and grapes.  
  
Mating.  
A hybrid werewolf will have one mate that will be chosen by their inner wolf (discussed after) at a young age. This person will grow to be physically stronger and magically powerful than most, though only second to the hybrid themselves. They will have an attraction to one another, whether it is known or not. When manifestation begins, the wolf will begin to smell an intoxicating, mind altering smell, which is as addicting as a drug. Once a month, after the full moon, the female if the pair will go into heat, that can only be satiated by the mate. When the wolf is away from their mate, they will have a yearning to see them, and it will physically draining on them to be away from them.  
  
Transformation.  
On the full moon, the hybrid will become a wolf and will not have a human conscience. They will harm anyone that is not their mate. When the mate is present, it makes the transformation easier and less painful. Though other than the mate, they seem like a normal werewolf, it is not. It cannot infect others with a bite. It also has the ability to transform into their wolf form outside of the full moon, kind of like an Animagus, and they are able to keep their human mind. Sometimes under immense stress or anger, a forced shift may endure, and they can only transform back when both their human and wolf mind are calm. This is usually achieved with the mate present.  
  
Inner wolf.  
The inner wolf is another spirit, intertwined with the human soul. It has its own thoughts and acts purely on instinct. At a young age it is there, though not present in the mindspace. Many of its thoughts will gravitate to their mate. The mate will have an inner wolf too, though not as present. The inner wolf of the hybrid can bring on a forced shift and can make the human possess certain features of the wolf, such as the eye colour and canine teeth.  
  
Known hybrid werewolves.  
\- Talisha Lestrange  
\- Thetis Black  
-  
-  
-  
  
Only two people? This was a really rare curse. I looked back to the symptoms. That’s weird, I have some of these… The main being the intoxicating smell…  
  
But it says it only manifests in pureblood families, and I am definitely not pureblood. I was probably just reading too much into it.  
  
I got up, grabbing my smaller beaded bag. In it contained all of my school supplies and books. I then stood on the little red square and spoke.  
  
"Persephone"  
  
🦁  
  
When I walked into the great hall, I saw Ginny, Blaise and Malfoy already there. Ginny were seated next to one another talking, and Malfoy was across from them.  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny called and waved when she saw me. I smiled.  
  
Malfoy looked up from his plate and smiled his crooked smile when his eyes found me.  
  
"Nice sleep Granger?" Malfoy asked, smirking "I didn’t know that the Gryffindor Princess took so long to get up." He was playfully taunting me.  
  
"I did actually Malfoy," I sat next to him "And I actually got up at 6, I just sat and read for a little" I said with a shrug, serving myself some sourdough toast, buttering it before grabbing a pile of bacon and a poached egg. I poured myself some tea, adding milk and two sugars, just the way I like it.  
  
"Of course you did" he said with his crooked smile. "The same book you had on the train? Blood Curses of the Ages wasn’t it?"  
  
I was surprised he remembered but I shook it off. "Yeah, I finished it, but there was one curse that caught my eye." I said with a shrug.  
  
"May I ask what it was?" he asked, arching a brow.  
  
"Nope" I said, popping the 'p'.  
  
"Are you sure I can’t convince you?" he said with a sexy smirk.  
  
I blushed but composed my thoughts. "Nope, no chance"  
  
He sighed, "Well I guess I'll never know then"  
  
I changed the subject and soon we were rambling about our timetables that were due to arrive soon.  
  
The hall gradually filled, and we were soon joined by Harry and Ron. We got our timetables and compared them all against one-another's. I had every class with Malfoy, and I smiled to myself. But soon we were all dismissed, and we made our way to our first class of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you did, please comment and send kudos, it would be very appreciated. I hope you are all doing well and I love and appreciate you all- Slytherin Princess 🐍❤️


	4. Sleepover Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A class project and a sleepover with Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1438 words
> 
> Hermione's POV

It was our last class of the week, Defence Against the Dark Arts. Our teacher this year was Professor Lupin. No one cared much about his condition anymore, especially not with the advancements in the Wolfsbane potion.

"Well there's one more thing to do before I dismiss you all," Professor Lupin said. "We will soon be commencing with the subject of blood curses. So, to set the tone, I want you to do a project. I want you to find a particular blood curse and do some research on it. You will have to create a presentation and hand it in 2 weeks from now, you will be working with a partner on this, feel free to pick your own."

Malfoy turned to me. "Want to be partners Granger?" he asked.

"Of course," I said with a smile. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I looked behind me. It was Ronald.

"Hey babe, wanna be partners? This should be easy for you to research." he said.

"I'm sorry, but I already said yes to Malfoy."

"Hell yeah we are, back off Weasley. You don't even compare to him." My inner voice said, but I ignored it.

He grumbled and turned to Harry sitting next to him.

"So, have anything in mind?" Malfoy asked. "What about that one you had your eye on two and a half weeks ago?" he asked. I thought back. The hybrid werewolf curse would be an amazing one to do. And wasn't he related to the Black and Lestrange families? They might have diaries detailing more about the curse!

"That sounds like a good one!" I said, "It hopefully won't be too hard to research."

He smiled at me, "Well what curse is it?" he asked.

"The hybrid werewolf curse" I said, before detailing the information word for word from the book.

"That sounds cool" he said in awe when I had finished.

"I know right!!" I said, excited that he thought the same. He gave a warm smile at my expression and my cheeks reddened.

"Does anyone not have a partner?" Professor Lupin asked. No one raised their hand or spoke up. "Alrighty, now your all dismissed." Some people whooped and cheered as we all packed our things and left the classroom.

"So, Granger," Malfoy said, "When are we going to work on the presentation?"

"I would do tomorrow morning, but it's my birthday and Gin said that she's been taking me to Hogsmeade." I said. "How about in the afternoon?"

"Sure" he said with a smile, " I was going to Hogsmeade with Blaise then anyway"

"Meet up in the library?" I asked, "Around 2 sound good?"

"Perfect" he said with a knowing smirk.

We walked to the dorm entries together.

"Have fun with your quidditch training." I said and he smiled.

"Thanks, and you have fun reading" he said, before we both walked into the rooms.

I went to go stand on the square and I said my password, being transported to my room. I wanted to get settled in before I got ready.

In our old dorms, we had to live out of our trunks but with these rooms, it said we had a wardrobe, or so the note said. I walked over to the bathroom door and tapped on the handle once with my wand and the sign disappeared. I tapped on the wood twice and a sign appeared.

Wardrobe.

I opened the door.

It was a large room with storage to rival a shop. There was an entire wall filled with box shelves, probably for shoes. Another wall was a long railing with what looked like 100 or so coat hangers. The back wall was a wall of drawers. Some small, some not. To me it seemed a tad over the top but none the less, I loved it.

I went back into my bedroom and I wheeled my trunk into the wardrobe. I put my two pairs of shoes into the slots, one for running and one for school. I took out my school uniform and the one dress that I owned, the one from the Yule Ball that I had grown out of but couldn't bear to get rid of, as well as my sweaters and jackets and I hung them on the coat hangers. I then put my neatly folded shirts and pants into the drawers, along with my delicate. There was a large drawer down the bottom where I put my empty trunk into, already having filled my bookshelf with my personal collection.

Just then I heard a voice.

"'Mione? Are you here?" I heard in a voice I recognised as Ginny.

"Yeah, I'm just in here!" I called out and she burst through the door, flaming red fair flying around her. She stopped abruptly and admired the room before her.

"You get a wardrobe??" she asked, incredulous. "Do you want me to help you unpack?" she asked.

"I already have." I said simply. She pushed by me to get to my drawers. She grabbed out a pair of my underwear.

"Do you only have granny panties??" she asked, seemingly disgusted.

"GIN!" I said grabbing them from her and putting them back. She moved onto another drawer.

"'Mione! It's so plain!! You have an amazing body! You need to amplify your assets!" she said holding up one of my bras, before putting it back and opening one of my other drawers. "All I can say is, I'm glad we're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow." she said, seemingly disappointed.

"Did you bring your things?" I asked. Trying to change the subject.

"Yup, I'm so excited! We haven't slept over in ages!" she said making her way into my bedroom. I was glad I had Ginny. Other than her and Luna, I had never had female friends and before Hogwarts, I never even had friends. Even though Ginny was Ronald's sister, she was more than that. She's my best friend. Sure, there's Ron and Harry, but I can't share anything with them. Harry's too awkward when it came to problems, and even though he's a good comfort when you're feeling sad, but I've never been able to confide in him. Ron on the other hand ignores most of what I say. But Gin was always there looking after me, boosting me up, giving advice and just being a great friend.

🦁

I woke up with Ginny wrapped around me like a vine. Today was the 19th of September. My birthday. I was now legally and adult in the muggle world. I heard a groan from Ginny as she stretched.

"Morning" she said with a yawn.

"Morning" I responded excitedly.

"Happy birthday Min!" she said once her brain had woken up a bit and she hugged me. "Now I am going to go to your closet and find your least grandma-like clothes." She hopped up.

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope"

I groaned rolling over and patting Crookshanks. He purred loudly, rolling over for me to scratch his belly.

"Put these on." Ginny said, walking out of the wardrobe throwing a bunch of clothes at me.

I looked down at them and groaned. Ginny had given me her clothes. "Gin, you know I can't wear this!" I said, holding up the top.

"You can, and you will. Don't make me curse you!" she said in a tone rivalling Mrs Weasley.

I went into the bathroom and got changed. She had given me ripped jeans and a Gryffindor top, cropped into a midriff. I looked into the mirror. It wasn't a bad outfit, but if anything, it only accentuated my flaws.

I brushed my teeth before applying the hair ointment and brushing my hair out.

Ginny's face lit up as I walked out.

"Hermione! You look amazing!" she exclaimed, already dressed. I knew that I didn't look like that, but I didn't feel like arguing.

"Hermione..." Ginny said after a moment. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, anything." I said, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"I might have a crush on someone, who isn't Harry..."she said quietly, and I gasped. Ginny had feelings for someone other than Harry? I thought back to the last couple of days. Ginny's countless blushes and nervous giggles. All directed at one person.

"Blaise??" I asked. She nodded. I just hugged her. I know that Harry's my best friend, but so is Ginny, and neither of them are happy together, and they haven't for a while. "That's fine, to be honest it was kind of obvious" she laughed at me.

I couldn't blame Ginny for having feelings for Blaise. He was kind, respecting, and undeniably attractive. And she wasn't the only one with wandering eyes. It was too may times now that I had caught myself daydreaming about a certain someone.

"Ok, now the confession is done." she said. "To Hogsmeade!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you did, please comment and send kudos, it would be very appreciated. Love you all - Slytherin Princess 🐍❤️


End file.
